


I'm in love!

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pearl tells his dad about his crushes.I just need more entourage fics in my life :')
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn | Platinum Berlitz/Jun | Barry | Pearl/Kouki | Lucas | Diamond, Platinum Berlitz/Diamond/Pearl
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm in love!

“Father, I need to tell you something.”

Pearl’s serious tone pulled Palmer’s attention away from the pokémon pc screen.

“‘Father’…?! Not even ‘dad’? What did I do this time, son?” The battle tower leader joked.

“It’s something serious! Well, it might not be that bad—or maybe it is! Depends! You need to hear it! Then you tell me!” Pearl struggled to reply.

Palmer let out a laugh. “Fine, fine. What is it?” He asked as he walked over to the seats on the side of the pc.

“I think I — No, I am in love.”

Huh… That’s not what Palmer was expecting.

“You like someone?” A grin found it’s way to the leader’s face. Well, his son was soon to turn 16, it was only natural he would start being interested in dating. “Son, you’ve come to the right place for romantic advice, let me tell you about how I won your mother over back in-“

“No, no!” Pearl cut in. “I’m not done yet! There’s more! The real problem!”

Palmer crossed his legs and leaned back against the chair. Pearl was restless and fidgety, well, more than usual. It was already bizarre that the boy would come to him for advice, what could possibly be so important?

“It’s who I’m in love with.”

“In love… That word doesn’t suit someone your age, just say ‘like’ instead.”

“Dad! No— Daddy! Listen!”

“Now daddy, huh? You must be really shaken up, who even managed to steal your heart?” Palmer questioned.

“I’m not telling you!” A stomp and crossed arms told the tower leader he wouldn’t pry any more information from his son. Well, he had his own guesses anyways.

“But the problem is that I—” Pearl continued. “I lo— like two people.”

“Mhm.” Palmer hummed. “And?”

Pearl blinked at his father’s response. “… ‘And’?! What do you mean ‘and’?! Isn’t that weird?!”

“Not really, at your age, it’s very easy to have multiple crushes. Don’t worry!”

“… At my… age…? You mean you think this will pass when I’m older?!”

“No! I didn’t phrase that right. I meant that it’s completely normal.” Palmer explained in a more serious tone, standing up from his seat and walking towards his son. “There’s nothing wrong with it. If you commit yourself to it, you could have more than one partner, it’s something you’re free to do.”

“Really?” Pearl’s eyes shined as if his father’s words had opened up a new world for him.

“Of course. But everyone has to agree to it.” Truth to be told, Palmer had no idea how these relationships went down, he had just seen other people have them. But if that’s who his son was, he would support him in every way he could. Besides, he wanted to hype up Pearl to confess, his mom would go crazy over the potential in-laws. "It might be a bit more work than having just one partner, but if that's what your heart wants, you need to go for it."

“I— I see… Then I really have to confess to both of them don’t I…?” Pearl said as he loosened his green scarf.

“To come to an agreement, yes. That’s the scary part isn’t it?”

“I… No! I’m not scared! Even if they reject me, I can take it!” The boy bragged, thumping his chest twice in pride.

Palmer chuckled at his son’s undying determination. “That’s depressing! Why are you so sure they’ll reject you? Who even are these heartbreakers?”

Pearl crossed his arms and pouted. “I said I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Fine, fine.” The leader scratched his chin. “But at least give me a hint, will you? The suspense is killing me!”

A groan left Pearl’s mouth, continued by the impatient tapping of his foot. “Fine! I’ll give you a hint, but just one!” He blurted out.

“Go on, go on. Describe them!” The man pressed, gripping Pearl’s shoulders and lightly shaking him.

The boy’s cheeks flushed. “W-well! They… They are… Uhm. They’re cute…! Yeah!”

“No, no, no! That’s not a hint! You like them, of course you think they’re cute!” Palmer complained as he shook Pearl again, demanding a proper hint.

“Hnngh! Okay, okay! They’re…” Pearl trailed off, deeply thinking what he was about to say; and Palmer stood still, listening intently to his son. “They’re shorter than me, and slower, always! They’re really good friends. Their hair is the same dark color and their… eyes are… so, so pretty. I wish I could tell them that.” Pearl sighed, then continued. “But what made me fall for them was more than that. If I had to define them with simple words then… reliable, tough, smart, caring… They’ve always supported me, and I’ve done the same for them. It’s come to the point where I can’t imagine life without them…”

Pearl sunk in his shoulders as his face turned crimson and he fought against a lovesick smile. Palmer stood there for a few seconds, taking in what his son had just said, then bluntly claimed: “Oh! So it’s Diamond and Platinum!”

Pearl’s face dropped. “What the-?! How did you know?! I was being as vague as I could!” It was now Pearl’s turn to grab his father by the shoulders and shake him. Palmer simply let out a laugh and patted his son in the back.

“Honestly, son, even without the hints I already knew it was those two. You three are practically glued to the hip!”

“Ugh…” Pearl groaned and let go of his father’s jacket. He rubbed his face in annoyance. “Do you think… I have a chance?”

“Son, I’m surprised you’re not engaged with them already.”

“Be serious!” Pearl said annoyed; then looked impatiently at his pokétch and freaked out once he saw the time. “Oh no! I gotta go! Or I’m gonna be late!”

Palmer scoffed. “You always say that but you’re always early.”

“I have to be!” Pearl replied, picking up his brown bag from the table and hanging it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later!”

"Wait, Pearl." Palmer reached for his son's shoulder to stop him from leaving so soon. "I'm serious. You like them, and I'm certain they like you too. Tell them everything you just said to me; about how you feel when you're around them, what you like about them, it's gotta come from the heart, got it?"

Pearl looked down to the ground, took a deep breath, and put on a determined face. "Yeah, got it."

"Go after them, champ." Palmer finished, pulling his son into a hug.

"Thanks, dad! I'll see you later."

“Bye, son!” Palmer shouted back at his son, who was already running to the door. “Oh, and invite Diamond and Platinum over for dinner sometime!”

Pearl stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at his father. His cheeks were tainted with a faint red color. “No way! You’ll just embarrass me to death!”

Palmer laughed. Without even bothering to say anything back, he waved and watched Pearl turn back and sprint out the door.


End file.
